


Crash into Me - art

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Snow, WIP Big Bang, gen art for slash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP Big Bang art master post</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash into Me - art

I signed up for the [](http://wipbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[wipbigbang](http://wipbigbang.livejournal.com/) intending to finish a WIP as well as arting for someone else's completed WIP - and failed to finish anything! But at least there's art for [](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[lotrspnfangirl](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/)'s J2 love-in-the-face-of-disaster fic - **[Crash Into Me](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/56668.html)**. Click on the banner or **[Here](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/56668.html)** to read the fic.

[ ](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/56668.html)

Main picture - a scene illustration

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/19637183705/in/photostream/)

Process: I used a mixture of photos and textures plus digital drawing and painting in both PS and PaintTool Sai. And this is the first time I've been brave enough to do away with my line work...and some parts never even had any lines at all! Radical! I created this background by painting the snow in Sai, then overlaying the blue rust texture to give it that extra blue cold feel. I used a snow brush set at different sizes to create the falling snow, then overlayed that layer on top of the rest. For the banner I duplicated the ground snow layer then flipped it to give the impression of a bigger landscape. For the main picture I used the same ground snow, added a fire and the silver birches, and then overlaid everything with the rust texture again. The boys in both cases were painted in Sai then finished off in PS. The fire glow is a pinky-orange brush on 50% opacity with colour burn effect applied.

Here's the background I created and used as the basis for both pics: 

I really like how it turned out!

**Resources used** \- blue rust texture by stockerre

this stock photo as basic position ref for the figures

this photo of silver birches I found on an image search and forgot to note the source

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/19451454449/in/photostream/)


End file.
